


Turn The Tables Around

by milkytobio



Category: Haikyuu!!, haikyuu
Genre: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru Fluff, M/M, haikyuu! - Freeform, iwa-chan loves oikawa, iwaizumi is bad at feelings, iwaoi fluff, oikawa is a drama queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25868842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytobio/pseuds/milkytobio
Summary: Oikawa ignores Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi suffers and an unexpected confession happened.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 138





	Turn The Tables Around

"Iwa-Chan, you look good today!" 

"Yeah, unlike you" 

"Iwa-chan, my head hurts"

"Take your head off, then" 

"Iwa-chan, hug me!"

"Why don't you go bother our other teammates?" 

"I love you, Iwa-chan!" 

"Tss" 

Oikawa pouted. Iwaizumi is so mean, gosh. The setter knows that deep down, the ace adores him very much. He's so used to Iwaizumi's harsh words and attitude and he knows that the boy doesn't really mean anything that he says. 

However, Oikawa is a very affectionate person and he craves the affection of Iwaizumi a lot. It's just that Iwa-chan tends to be too affection-less sometimes. 

"You're so mean, Iwa-chan!" He pouted but Iwaizumi just rolled his eyes at him before sighing. "Please, Shittykawa, just go bother Makki or Mattsun. Leave me alone" 

Suddenly, a lightbulb went off inside Oikawa's little head. You want me to leave you alone, huh, Iwa-chan? Okay then. Sometimes, Oikawa just loves his petty little brain. He just knows how to turn the tables around. 

"Okay, Iwa" Iwaizumi's eyes widen a little. First of all, what the fuck happened to Iwa-CHAN? Second of all, Oikawa actually listened to him?! 

The ace's eyes watched Oikawa as he turned his back on him and walked towards Makki and Mattsun. Never in Iwaizumi's life did Oikawa actually calmed down and obeyed him. 

Okay, that was weird. Oikawa's being extra weird today. 

Well, now that his loud best friend left, he can finally enjoy the quietness and peace around him. 

To say that Iwaizumi is confused is an understatement. Oikawa's not being his usual self. 

First example: They were in class and usually, Oikawa would start bothering him when he gets bored. Since they sit next to each other, the setter would poke Iwaizumi's arm and snatch his notes to doodle aliens on them. However, Oikawa was quiet. Based on his expression, the setter was obviously very bored but not once did he glance at Iwaizumi. 

"Oi, Oikawa" He whispered. The boy didn't answer. 

"Stop ignoring me, trashykawa" He said again but Oikawa just pretended not to hear him. 

"What's wrong with you? I know you can hear me" Still no response. 

"Iwaizumi, mind letting the class know what you're whispering about?" He straightened up when his professor called him out. 

"Nothing, sir" 

Second example: During lunch time, Oikawa would usually sit next to him and pester Iwaizumi to feed him. However, that afternoon, Oikawa went to sit between Makki and Mattsun. 

"Uh oh? Is there a lover's quarrel going on?" Yahaba whispered to Iwaizumi. He looked at the guy with a confused look. "What?" He asked. "Oikawa didn't sit next to you" So someone else noticed too, huh? 

"Oi, Oikawa, can you pass me the juice box?" Iwaizumi asked. Usually, Oikawa would answer that with: "Here you go, Iwa-chan! Don't let yourself be thirsty!" 

But, Oikawa didn't even look at him as he pushed the juice box near Iwaizumi. He was facing Makki and was talking to him. 

"Yup, there is a lover's quarrel" Yahaba chuckled. Iwaizumi lowered his head as he pouted. He drank the juice box to hide his pout. 

The fuck is wrong with Oikawa?

Third example: During their Physical Education class, Oikawa would usually put his uniform on Iwaizumi's locker. No exceptions. When Oikawa changed into his gym clothes, Iwaizumi called him. "Oi, i'm going to close my locker so put your uniform inside already" 

"Oh, my uniform's already in Mattsun's locker" Oikawa responded and left Iwaizumi standing there. 

"Ooooooooh. What did you do to Oikawa?" Makki said as he walked past Iwaizumi. 

Iwaizumi bit his lips. Is Oikawa upset with me? What did I do? Call him oblivious or what but he really doesn't know what he did wrong. Oikawa's so used to him that he surely won't be upset because of Iwaizumi teasing him. 

"Oikawa, for how long are you going to keep this act?" Makki whispered. Oikawa pouted. "I don't know. I'm getting weak, i already miss Iwa-chan!"

Little does Iwaizumi know, Oikawa's not upset, not at all. The setter just wanted to see what Iwaizumi would do if he ignored him. You know, for research purposes. 

PS, Oikawa's actually hoping that Iwaizumi would act sweet to him for once because the boy would think that he's mad. 

He has been ignoring Iwaizumi for pretty much the whole day but he can't take it anymore. He feels as if he's going to get sick from being far away from his Iwa-chan. 

"Then go talk to him already. He looks so sad" Makki responded. Oikawa shook his head furiously. "No! I am petty. Petty is me. I'm not talking to Iwa-chan until he does something sweet to me" Makki just facepalmed. He just can't believe that Oikawa would pull an act like this and it is actually working. 

During volleyball practice, Iwaiziumi just seemed even more distracted. Most of his spikes wouldn't go over the net, would get blocked and they were just all over the place. Kunimi and Kindaichi noticed and decided to talk to the ace. 

"Hey, are you not feeling good today?" Kindaichi asked. "Your mind is not focused on what you're doing. Maybe you should rest a bit?" Kunimi added. 

Iwaizumi, feeling defeated, just stepped out of the court and sat on the bleachers. 

He can't practice properly when his mind is still focused on Oikawa. Iwaizumi hated that he's being ignored by the latter and Oikawa's acting like nothing's wrong. 

There he was, on the other side of the court, practicing his serves with Makki and Mattsun. It bothered Iwaizumi that Oikawa's acting fine and normal with the others but gave him a cold shoulder. 

When practice was over, Iwaizumi rushed to change when he noticed Oikawa leaving already. Normally, they would walk home together. Iwaizumi ran out the door to chase after Oikawa because he surely would not let this day end without fixing things with the setter. 

Oikawa knew that Iwaizumi ran after him. He acted like he was in a hurry but as soon as the clubroom door closed, he slowed down his steps. It was a bit windy that day and he shivered, cursing himself for not wearing a thicker jacket. 

Oikawa's eyes widen when he felt a pair of arms enveloping his body from behind. "Can you please stop ignoring me?" A rough and deep voice spoke behind him. 

"Iwa—" 

"What did I do wrong? Is it because i was being mean to you again?" Iwaizumi continued. Oikawa wanted to turn around and tell the boy: "Hah! I wasn't upset, Iwa-chan. I just wanted to see if you actually have affection cells inside your body!"

But there is no way in hell that Oikawa would ruin this moment so he kept his mouth shut.

"Tooru, you know that it's hard for me to show affection so I often hide my affection behind teasing" 

"You always sound like you hate me" Oikawa pouted and tried his best to make his voice sound sad even though he was already flustered by Iwaizumi calling him by his first name.

"You know that's not true" Iwaizumi murmured. 

"But—" 

"I adore you, Tooru" 

Oikawa's face heated up. What the fuck? He might actually die from this. Yup, he will die because of this. 

"Please stop ignoring me. It hurts my heart" Iwaizumi whispered. Oikawa smirked. "Aww do you love me that much, Iwa?" The setter said. He expected Iwaizumi to smack his head from behind. 

But something completely different and unexpected happened. Oikawa's about to lose his sanity as he felt his last three brain cells struggle to function. 

"I'm in love with you, Tooru" Iwaizumi's voice was so low, it almost came out as a whisper but Oikawa heard it clearly. He did not say anything though, waiting for Iwaizumi to shout that it was a joke. Oikawa didn't want to react to that immediately cause if the other meant it as a meaningless joke, he knew he wouldn't be able to take it. 

"Please say something" 

Oikawa opened his mouth but closed it when he couldn't form any words. 

"Iwa-chan, w-what i-is—" 

"I'm the one who confessed to you yet you're the one who's flustered?" Iwaiziumi chuckled. Oikawa broke free from the ace's hug and turned to face the boy. "I swear, Iwa-chan! If you're playing with my feelings right now, you better stop or i won't ever talk to you again!" 

"I'm not playing with your feeling—"

"Oh my gosh! Are you just saying this cause you already figured out that i'm in love with you ever since we were children?! Iwa-chan, i don't need pity!" 

"Oikawa, would you let me speak first—"

"You better be serious or else you won't ever see me again! I swear on volleyball, you won't ever see a strand of my hair—" 

Oikawa's words were cut off when he felt a soft pair of lips against his. His heart was beating so fast as he grabbed a handful of Iwaizumi's jacket. 

Please, this better not be a dream, Oikawa thought. Iwaizumi, his childhood best friend that he has always been in love with, is kissing him. Iwaizumi feels the same way.

Oikawa was tomato red when Iwaizumi pulled away. He sniffed as he tried stopping his emotions. "Shit. Why are you crying, Tooru?! Shouldn't have I done that?" Iwaizumi panicked as he watched Oikawa wipe down his tears.

"No! Iwa-chan, i'm happy! I'm so happy!" Oikawa nearly screamed as he sobbed. "I love you too, even if you're always so grumpy" Iwaizumi pulled him in a hug. 

"I love you more, Trashykawa" 

"And now you're being mean again" Iwaizumi chuckled as he kissed Oikawa sweetly for the second time.

"Oh my god, Mattsun?! I just caught Oikawa and Iwaizumi kissing!" Makki ran back inside the clubroom. He was lowkey spying on his friends. 

Mattsun looked at him, completely bewildered. "There better be a proof or else it didn't happen" 

Makki smirked as he showed Mattsun a photo of their two friends kissing. He's such a genius for taking a photo. 

"Oh shit! Finally! Makki, i'm going to cry!" 

"Before you cry, you owe me 100 yen! I told you they will get together this month!" 

"Fuck you, Makki!"

"Give me my 100 yen, Matsukawa!"


End file.
